1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact lens system applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand for compact photographing lenses is increasing, and the sensor of a conventional photographing camera is none other than CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor Sensor). Furthermore, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology has allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact photographing lenses have gradually evolved toward higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact photographing lenses featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact photographing lens assembly on a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of high specification mobile products, such as Smart Phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the requirements of pixels and image quality of the compact photographing lens assembly increase rapidly. However, the conventional four-piece lens structure cannot satisfy the requirements of the compact photographing lens assembly. Furthermore, the trend of modern electronics gradually moves toward high performance and compact size. Therefore, a need exists in the art for providing a photographing lens assembly having excellent imaging quality without a long total track length for portable mobile electronics.